The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
|artist = |year = 2013 |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Campfire Dance) |dg = / / (Classic) / (Campfire Dance) |nogm = 3 (P2), 2 (P1/P3) (Classic) 2 (Campfire Dance) 1 (Mashup) |pc='Classic' Day Scene: Pink/Orange/Pink Night Scene: Periwinkle/Orange/Periwinkle Campfire Dance Green/Pink |gc='Classic' Normal: Orange/Blue/Orange Chorus: Yellow/Green/Yellow Campfire Dance Green/Magenta |lc=Orange (All) Red (C. Remix Beta) |mashup=Shamans |alt=Campfire Dance Community Remix |pictos= 117 (Classic) 101 (Campfire) 74 (Mashup) |perf= Classic Shirley Henault (P1/P3) Yoni Jayl (P2) Campfire Dance Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) |nowc= TheFox}} "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by Ylvis is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine contains a trio of a leading male fox and two women as backup dancers. P2 The lead dancer wears a costume of a fox with a white stomach. When the chorus hits, he also has a grey-silvery jacket and a gold necklace on. He keeps the jacket after the second chorus. He has a bold yellow outline. P1/P3 The backup dancers wear pink and orange dresses and fox masks both resembling little red riding hood. When the chorus hits, they keep the fox masks on but the rest of their outfit changes. They then have grey shiny shirts with sharp-triangly fox heads on them as a design. They also have very short skirt resemblings coloured dark grey in a shiny fabric too. Their pants are plain, darkish coloured paired with dark green high shoes and a neon lime green coloured glove. Thefox coach 1.png|P1 Thefox coach 2.png|P2 Thefox coach 1.png|P3 Campfire Dance The alternate routine contains a duet of two men. P1 P1 is wearing a green raccoon hat and spectacles. He is wearing a short-sleeved brown scouts' uniform with badges and pockets and is wearing pulled up socks. He is also wearing shorts and an orange belt. P2 P2 is wearing a big hat similar to 's and is wearing the same scouts' uniform, except with long sleeves. His pants look like jeans and are longer than the first dancer's. He is also wearing an orange fanny pack. Both are wearing the same type of socks and shoes. Thefoxalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Thefoxalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The routine takes place on a field; when Ylvis sings "__ goes __" the animal appears with a speech bubble saying its noise. (e.g. dog goes woof; dog appears saying Woof) At the chorus, and the second chorus onwards, it changes into a replica of the background of the music video with more dancers behind them. At points, neon fox signs light up on the tree branches. Campfire Dance The routine takes place in a campsite in the woods similar to that of the Classic routine. There is a pitched tent and several lamps. There is light in the tent, and silhouettes of animals described in the first verse of the song appear. (e.g. dog goes woof; dog's silhouette appears) Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, one of which is exclusive to P2. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Make a clawing pose. Gold Move 3: Swing your arms back and forth (only for P2). Fox_GM_1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 The Fox - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Only for P2) Wdtfs_GM_1AND2_.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game WDTFS_GM_3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Campfire Dance There are 2 Gold Moves 'in the Campfire routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Raise your right leg and grab your groin. '''Gold Move 2: '''Same as the first two gold moves for backups of the classic mode, but involves a lean onto each other. The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Alt_fox_gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Alt_the_fox_gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is only 1 'Gold Move '''in the Mashup: '''Only Gold Move: '''Raise your right arm and put your left arm on your chest. This is the final move of the mashup. (Done with [[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]]) ApacheGoldMove4Remake.png|Gold Move 1 Mashup_Fox_Gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''has a mashup. The theme is '''Shamans, and all the dancers in the Mashup are dressed in tribal costumes. Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. * ''Jin Go Lo Ba'' * ''Iko Iko'' * ''Dagomba'' * [[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] * ''Jin Go Lo Ba * ''Where Have You Been'' * Dagomba * Iko Iko * ''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Where Have You Been * Jin Go Lo Ba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) GM Community Remix The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * LINMX USA * An4 Cl4r4 Souz4 Brazil * Jared1607 USA * Tiagomonteiro882 Brazil * ana_jupe - 1 Argentina * Aazzlano USA * xandinhovt Brazil * lana2238 USA * Jabscreido Brazil * soofikbm Argentina * PingedPlace8068 Australia * SiViOMango USA * Danyelas Brazil * YoungSinatra619 USA * J-Snav France * nekowolf91 USA * FAHRENHEIT99K USA * Motazpicen Italy * xmichaeldong92 USA * Zz0nkeed France * KbNA_92 Arabia * cumbercookie32 USA * RayrayTigercub Canada * TEAMO5NINJA USA * David5545 USA * OngoingRogue29 Taiwan * sniperbeam12 Chile * UbiMouss France Appearances in Mashups ''The Fox appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Born This Way (Triplets) Campfire Dance * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) Captions The Fox ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic (P2) * Fox Caress * Flying Fox Trivia *As with the On-Stage routine of ''#thatPOWER, P2 has more Gold Moves than P1 and P3. P2 has 3 and P1 and P3 have 2 each. *The song was originally called The Fox. ''In the final version of the game they changed the title to ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) *The choreography looks like the one from music video. **The background dancers also bear a resemblance to the ones in the music video. **The woods scene from the chorus and bridge also resemble the music video. *This was the second song to have an alternate routine announced, after I Love It. **However, in a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came last to Happy’s Sing-Along and'' I Love It''’s Guard Dance. **However, the full preview gameplay of the Campfire Dance came before the Sing Along. *Iggy Azalea referenced this song in her video for Black Widow, which is also in the same game. *The dance starts as a storybook that says "What Does The Fox Say?". **Coincidentally, there is a published storybook titled "What Does The Fox Say?" by Ylvis. *During the chorus in the Campfire Dance, the dancers are lip synch-ing the words. *This is the second time a dancer from a trio is used in an alternate routine, in this case Party Master Mode, having Dark Horse the first. *In the Mashup, Hey Boy Hey Girl’s pictograms fade a "beat" late and ''Jin Go Lo Ba'' has a newly-created pictogram at the beginning. *The Campfire Dance is one of the few routines that follows the lyrics: for example, they imitate all animals mentioned in the first verse, and P1 whispers in the ear of P2 during "The secret of the fox" is sung. *In the Campfire Dance, around the first Gold Move, the coaches imitate Michael Jackson by tilting their (imaginary for P1) hat, then grabbing their groin. P1 wears a hat, but it doesn't have a rim. P2's hat does, however. *The lyrics in the beta Community Remix were red; however this was changed to orange in the final version. *The fox was used on the picture by Just Dance for Easter. *There are two different colors for the Mashup squares which can be found in the files. *At some point the dancers perform some parts of the official Beat It choreography. *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *Raven-Symoné and friends have danced to the Mashup of this song. *This is the second song of Norwegian descent to not be a cover, the first was Take On Me. It's followed up by Am I Wrong. The first official song of Norwegian descent was Barbie Girl, where the lead singer of the band "AQUA" is Norwegian. However it's covered. * Based on the body figures and facial expressions, the back up dancers in the chorus resemble the back up dancers in What Is Love. * P2 from the Classic routine was later reused in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae as P3. Gallery The Fox.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' The Fox Camp.jpg|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Campfire Dance) FoxyMU.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Mashup) thefox_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover (Classic) thefoxalt_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover (Campfire Dance) Thefoxmu cover.png|Mashup cover 37-The_Fox.png|P2's avatar on 37-The_Fox(Campfire_Dance).png|Campfire P1 avatar The Fox JD 2015 .jpg|Classic Sem título-1.png|Campfire Dance Comparison.png|Comparison of the Beta Community Remix and the one used in-game. (Notice the red lyrics) Thefoxbg2.jpg|Pop-up book background Thefoxbg1.jpg|Woods background tf.jpg the-fox.jpg|Concept Art 17211_618804424921678_1291995052870511254_n.jpg|The original picture by Just Dance for Easter 10457962_10152183956619150_3884064724750612533_n.jpg|''The Fox's shadow with ''Summer THEFOXICAOROKFB.jpg NaeNae Coach 3.png|P2's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) The Fox BG.png|Background Videos Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Official music video HD The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) - Just Dance 2015 The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Version) - Just Dance 2015 The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cutscenes Category:Julien Durand Category:Cormier Claude Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Shirley Henault